I just want you to be happy
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: On the day that Angelina's life would change forever, she looks to Fred for help. He speaks to her as she takes her 20 twenty long steps towards the altar...'I just want you to be happy, Angel' DH spoilers  AngelinaFred


"It's time to go" My mother's watery smile quivers slightly as I raise myself from the comfortable red arm chair.

Your favourite arm chair.

My eyes lock with Alicia's, she shakes her head but smiles none-the-less. I let go of her gaze and stare at my feet, my mother notices my lapse of silence and speaks softly.

"Nervous, dear?" she knows the answer. I'm not nervous.

I'm afraid.

"Yes" I lie, but it is all in vein, she see's through me like a window on a summers day after it's been freshly cleaned with that blasted Mister Clean crap.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, this'll be the best day of your life" My mother attempts to reassure me. But I can see her knees quiver and her eyes twinkle with unshed tears. My heart beats faster. The sudden tingle of warning is released through my body, quickning my sences. The feeling would have made me ridiculously giddy and excited if it weren't so...wrong. The tingling is almost painful, like i am trying to put a puzzle piece in a spot that it does not belong, my sences quicken when my heart comes to realize that the puzzle piece will never fit.

The piece that was meant for that spot had been lost many years ago.

"Yes, it will be." I say, I put all my strength behind my words, hoping she would over look my sadness.

She didn't miss it.

"It'll be alright, Angelina, do not worry" My mother puts a hand on my shoulder, "He wants you to be happy, why not apease him?" her last words were a whisper, and I alone knew who they were meant for.

You.

"Let's go, no need to keep everyone waiting" my voice suprises even myself. The strength I had suddenly found had managed to find it's way into my voice, and I had no reason to deny it's entry.

My mother sweeps my friends and I from the room. Alicia gladly stands behind me, I mouth a silent 'thank you' to which she simply smiles. Katie stands behind her, less than happy to be apart of the ceremony.

She knows that it is wrong.

Katie knows a lot about me, but she knew even more about you. Not to mention she was absolutly devestated when she was informed that she had to wear a dress.

Katie is not angry anymore. She is sad. Her face twists between sadness and pity, she hasn't smiled at me for days.

She hates me.

And more importantly: She hates you.

A chourous of 'Here comes the bride' sounds from the room beyond. I take a final deep breath then follow my flower girl, Theresa Weasley (Percy's eldest daughter), down the isle. She tosses the flower petals on her way, dozens at a time, they flutter lazily to the ground. A gay smile appears across her face as she starts to throw the petals at people. A smile irrupts across my face as I inch near the altar.

_20 steps to go..._

The corners of my mouth twitch as I attempt to keep from laughing. Theresa was spending to much time with George.

The man himself was seated in the front row. Looking somewhere between ready to kill someone and cry his eyes out. His eyes caught mine, his blue eyes shimmered with tears as he looked away. Nausea overwhelmed me.

What the fuck was I doing?

_18 steps to go..._

_**Getting married. **_A soundless voice in my mind responded to my none-verbalized question. The voice was familiar, like I had heard it in a dream before, it's softness calmed me slightly and I felt my smile rekindle across my face.

Who was it whom spoke to me? Who seemed to make my heart leap? One person alone could create that effect within me. One person.

You.

_16 steps to go..._

_**Him. **_There the voice goes again. Soundless and emotion filled. Like a piece of faith put into words. It was your voice. I just could tell.

_14 steps to go..._

_**You always could tell, Angel. **_You. Fred.

No, you're gone, dead, died, killed.

I can feel my tears once more. Fred Weasley had died. You had died. The prankster of England was gone. Nothing in the world can bring him back. Not me, not no one.

_12 steps to go..._

_**There are some things that fate had in mind that wound the hearts of others. You are one of them, Angel. **_My intake of breath is quickning once more, I can feel my heart doing flip flops and I can see my chest thumping to my hearts speeding beat.

Why you? Why Fred?

_10 steps to go..._

_**Why not Fred? Why Colin Creevey? Why Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks? Fate always keeps in mind those she sees fit have had there share of time on earth. Perhaps I have seen mine. **_

But what if you haven't?

_8 steps to go..._

_**I met you, Angel, the time we spent together was time enough for me. **_I refused to let my tears fall, I can't show the world how weak I am inside. My tough exterior was thick, but my heart is weak and ill.

I need you, Fred.

_6 steps to go..._

_**This coming from the most independant girl I ever knew. You don't need someone, Angel, you just need love. **_Fred wasn't lying.

But I need your love.

It is all I need.

_4 steps to go..._

_**Sometimes Angel, our parents will tell us that something will be forever in our hearts. You love him, Angel, I can tell that you do. I don't mind Angel. You need the love that I can no longer give you.**_

Fred...

_2 steps to go..._

_**We will see each other once more, Angel, I will wait. Will you? **_A smile returned to my face, I loved him but I couldn't throw my life away.

I wouldn't.

_0 steps to go...You there..._

_**I just want you to be happy, Angel.**_

Roger Davis smiles down at me. He has changed a lot over the years. Still as handsom and dashing as ever, still as clever. But he was gentler. His smiles were warm and comforting and his eyes seemed to smile with him.

I love him.

As we say our vows, my thoughts wander to the words Fred had said as I had walked down the isle. That we will be together one day. But even now, forty years later as I lie between life and death his voice resounds once more in my mind.

_**I just want you to be happy, Angel.**_

I find comfort in Rogers arms and allow the life to drain from my body, because I know now that all he wanted was for me to be happy.

I was happy for every year of my life. And it was all his fault. And all in all, I just wanted to be happy.

And he knew that.

He always knew.

He just wanted me to be happy.

-- Angelina...Weasley


End file.
